Tsuchikage
The Tsuchikage (土影, '' Earth Shadow), '''Chief Commander'(最高司令官', '''Saikō shirei-kan' ) is the Kage of Iwagakure, a title bestowed on the village's leader. The Tsuchikage is generally regarded as the strongest shinobi in the village. Iwa ninja obey the Tsuchikage's every command without hesitation. Over time, Iwagakure gained a poor reputation for the underhanded tactics which their Tsuchikage employed such as taking advantage of alliances even in times of peace. The Tsuchikage resides in the tallest building in Iwa: a stone building with a cone-shaped roof that bears the kanji for ''Tsuchi''(土, Literally meaning: Earth) List of Tsuchikage First Tsuchikage '''Ishikawa (イシカワ, Ishikawa) was the First Tsuchikage (初代土影, Shodai Tsuchikage, Literally meaning: First or Founding Earth Shadow) who founded Iwagakure in the Land of Earth. In the anime, he was stated to be a member of the Kamizuru Clan. Second Tsuchikage Mū (無, Mū) was the Second Tsuchikage (二代目土影, Nidaime Tsuchikage, Literally meaning: Second Earth Shadow) of Iwagakure. During his lifetime, Mū was renowned as the "Non-Person" (無人, Mujin, Viz: Null-Man) due to his ability which left neither a physical form nor detectable chakra signature. Third Tsuchikage Ōnoki (オオノキ, Ōnoki, Viz: Ohnoki), renowned as "Ōnoki of Both Scales" (両天秤のオオノキ, Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki, English TV: Ohnoki the Fence-Sitter), was the Third Tsuchikage (三代目土影, Sandaime Tsuchikage, Literally meaning: Third Earth Shadow) of Iwagakure. Fourth Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi (黒ツチ, Kurotsuchi) was a kunoichi of Iwagakure, the granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage, and a descendant of the First Tsuchikage. She would later follow their endowment by taking on the mantle as the Fourth Tsuchikage (四代目土影, Yondaime Tsuchikage, Literally meaning: Fourth Earth Shadow). Fifth Tsuchikage Jou Uchiha (うちはじゅう, Uchiha Jū) was the very first Uchiha in the history of Iwagakure to take the mantle of Tsuchikage. Obtained through tyranical means after the disabandment of the Shinobi Union, the actions that Jou have performed during his time as the fifth Tsuchikage had ultimately led to him being impeached. Sixth Tsuchikage Phoenix Kamizuru '(上水フェニックス, Kamizuru Phoenix) is a kunoichi of Iwagakure, the fourth member of the clan to take on the mantle and become the Sixth Tsuchikage. Formally enlisted as the Kamizuru Clan's family head, Phoenix was renowned as '''Queen Bee '(蜂の女王, Hachi no joō, Viz: Queen of Bees) for her common use of bees in combat. Seventh Tsuchikage ' Sabi '(サビ, Sabi), feared as ''' The Contagion Sage(伝染の賢者,Densen no kenja) was a shinobi of Iwagakure. He is known for his use of bacterial techniques as well as instigating potential war between Iwagakure and Konohagakure. Like his predecessor, Sabi was also considered a tyrant and thus obtained the mantle of becoming the Seventh Tsuchikage (七代目土影, Nanadaime Tsuchikage, Viz: Seventh Earth Shadow). Shortly after the intention of starting war was foiled, Sabi had disappeared without any trace as to where he may be. Eighth Tsuchikage ' Sakui Urimei' (うりめい咲井, Urimei Sakui) is the current Feudal Lord of the Land of Earth as well as the head of the Takeo Clan. He became Iwagakure's Eighth Tsuchikage (世代目土影, Sedaidaime Tsuchikage, Viz: Eighth Earth Shadow) after being undecisive on who to carry the mantle after Sabi's disappearance, deciding to role the entire land with absolute Monarchy. Ninth Tsuchikage ' Jin Yuumei '(ゆうめい金, Yuumei Jin) was a famed ninja world-wide as well as the leader of the Yuumei Clan. Though not a native ninja to Iwagakure, Jin was eventually passed the mantle through unknown means, unbeknownst to the previous Tsuchikage. Overuled, Jin was therefore exiled, causing him to be banished from the Land of Earth. Tenth Tsuchikage ' Endoku Takeo '(武雄鉛毒, Takeo Endoku) is a Shinobi of Iwagakure and a member of the Takeo Clan. Being the brother of Sakui Urimei, Endoku was entrusted to carry on the mantle of Tsuchikage, enlisting him as the Tenth Tsuchikage '''(代目土影, Daidame Tsuchikage, Viz: '''Tenth Earth Shadow). Shortly sometime after his reign, the latter had considered himself unsuitable for the mantle, passing it onto his niece. Eleventh Tsuchikage ' Tê Takeo '(テケ武雄, Takeo Tê) is the princess of the Land of Earth and former Eleventh Tsuchikage '''(日代目土影, Nichidaime, Viz: '''Eleventh Earth Shadow). She is the daughter of Sakui Urimei, and niece of Endoku Takeo, making her the third member of the Takeo Clan and follow their endowment to become the Tsuchikage. Twelfth Tsuchikage ' Heihachi Takeo '(武雄平八, Takeo Heihachi) is a Shinobi of Iwagakure as well as the current Ambassador of the Takeo Province. Being a member of the Takeo Clan, Heihachi is the fourth member to carry the title of kage, making him the village's Twelfth 'Tsuchikage' (番代目土影, Banmedaime, Viz: Twelfth Earth Shadow).''' Several years ago, he stepped down from his position and took up a position as a tokubetsu Jonin, fading away into obscurity. Thirteenth Tsuchikage '''Tōji Namazu (陶磁鯰, Tōji Namazu) is the Thirteenth Tsuchikage (第十三土影, "Jūzōdaime Tsuchikage, Thirteenth Earth Shadow) of '''The Hidden Stone Village. '''Born to a once great clan, the clan eventually met its collapse, ruins all that remain where they once settled. Their descendants are few and far in between, Tōji being the first within a century of the clan’s fall to inherit the Mud Release Kekkei Genkai.